Looking At Linoleum
by Kyra5972
Summary: Ricky should be more careful what kind of pop culture references he makes…


**Title:** Looking At Linoleum

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Ricky should be more careful what kind of pop culture references he makes…

**Pairings:** None.

**Spoilers:** None really. Though the line Ricky uses is from the Season 2 ep of BtVS 'Innocence'

**Warnings:** None.

**A/N:** Okay, so I just couldn't resist this one. Blame it on Ice_Whisper, she's the one who wanted to see Ricky using this line… And after she mentioned it, I couldn't get the scene out of my head.

**A/N2:** Okay, time to help Kyra get an A in her speech class… LOL! So, I have to do an informative speech in my speech class, but I got to pick my topic; so of course, I chose fan fiction. I still need a couple pieces of support material though. (Seriously, do you have any idea how hard it is to find good info, info you can cite, on fanfic that isn't something you pretty much pick up by being part of the fanfic community?) The three points I'll be covering are what fan fiction is, what terms are used, and how we all interact in the fanfic community. So, here's what I need; something I can quote about a) what fan fiction is, just in general or to you; b) a term you think is a must-know where fan fiction is concerned and your definition of it; and/or c) how you interact with others in the fan fiction community, how being part of the fanfic community has effected you or what being a part of it means to you. The first two parts are basically going to be about fan fiction itself, with the third part being about those of us in the fanfic community, the authors and the readers. It shouldn't be too long; I do have a time-limit on my speech. Also, let me know if you mind if I use your pen name when I quote you or if you'd rather remain anonymous. Feel free to e-mail me if you'd prefer to do that rather than leave it in your review or if you just want to know more about my speech. Thanks so much! Okay, now, on to the fic!

* * *

"I want a date, Ricky. A real date."

Amy snorted softly as she turned the corner with Ashley in time to hear Adrian's words. Really, didn't the girl know who she was talking to? Ricky Underwood didn't do dates. At least, not with girls like Adrian Lee.

"Why?" Ricky asked. "We've never really done the date thing. We're more about the sex thing."

"I know that!" Adrian exclaimed. "But why can't I want the date thing, too?"

"Because that's not how we work," Ricky replied. "We have fun, that's it."

"Seriously, Ricky, all you ever want to do is have sex! We fight, you want to have sex. We get along, you want to have sex. You _always_ want to have sex!" Adrian ranted. "Why can't we, just once, go on an actual date?"

Ricky snorted. "Of course I always want to have sex," he said. "I'm seventeen. Looking at linoleum makes me want to have sex."

Amy smirked slightly at Ricky's statement, thinking it was probably pretty accurate. Looking over at Ashley, she noticed an odd look on her sister's face. "What?" she asked.

Ashley shook her head slightly as she continued to stare at Ricky with a curious look on her face. "Nothing. That just sounded familiar," she replied slowly. A second later her eyes went wide as she finally realized why Ricky's statement had sounded so familiar and a large grin crossed her face as she snorted in amusement. "Oh my God!"

Ricky and Adrian both turned to look at her, her exclamation distracting them from their argument.

"What?" Adrian asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

Ashley simply ignored her, her amused gaze on Ricky as she continued to grin. "You watch Buffy," she stated, her barely contained laughter filtering through in her tone. She managed to hold back for a second longer before breaking down in giggles. "You watch Buffy," she repeated, "and you watch it enough that you can quote it!"

Amy blinked at her giggling sister in surprise for a moment before her words really sank in and she turned to stare at Ricky. She watched as Ricky's cheeks turned a light pink before she collapsed into giggles as well. "Oh, that's priceless," she finally managed to gasp out between giggles as she and Ashley leaned against each other for support.

Ricky glared at the laughing sisters. "I hate you both," he told them, but they just started laughing harder. Glaring at them one last time he turned and started down the hall, away from the laughing duo.

"Ricky!" Adrian reached out and grabbed his arm.

Ricky just shrugged her off and kept going. "I'm not going on a date with you," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Adrian's jaw clenched as she watched him walking away.

"Oh, come on, Ricky!" Amy started, finally starting to get her giggles under control. "Don't be mad."

"Yeah," Ashley nodded. "We'll make it up to you!"

Ricky paused and turned to look at the girls, simply quirking an eyebrow at them. "And how are you going to do that?"

Ashley bit back more giggles as she replied. "We have the whole Buffy series on DVD," she told him, "you can come over and we can have a marathon." As soon as the last word was out of her mouth, she was giggling once more.

"I hate you," Ricky stated again before turning and continuing down the hall.

Amy stifled her laughter as she hurried down the hall after Ricky, Ashley right next to her. "Aw, come on, don't be like that. We're just teasing," she said as they caught up to him, the three of them leaving a fuming Adrian behind.

Ashley nodded. "Though, if you did actually want to have a Buffy marathon, we wouldn't say no."

Amy nodded her agreement. "You could come over and spend some time with John, and then after we can have a marathon," she told him.

"We'll make popcorn and get candy and tons of soda and order a pizza," Ashley added. "We can make a whole weekend of it. Come on, it'll be fun."

Ricky made the mistake of turning his head to look at Ashley, seeing her looking at him with large, pleading puppy dog eyes. Feeling himself slowly giving in, he tore his eyes away from Ashley, only to see Amy was now walking backwards in front of him, looking at him with her own puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" Amy asked, her eyes going impossibly wider and Ricky flinched.

"Fine! Fine!" he exclaimed. "We'll have the damn marathon! I'll pick up the junk food on my way over Friday night. Now would you two leave me alone?"

Amy and Ashley grinned in triumph and nodded. Watching as the two linked arms and walked away, Ricky sighed in relief…Until Ashley's voice drifted back to him as the two girls turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"So, what do you think the odds of us convincing him to do the Snoopy Dance for us are?"

As Amy's answering laughter drifted back to him Ricky felt a strong urge to bang his head against the nearby lockers and he wondered exactly what he had gotten himself into by agreeing to the marathon weekend with the Juergens sisters.

* * *

**Just a short little oneshot that I couldn't help writing. I hope you liked it. And please, please, please take a couple minutes to help with the support material I need for my speech, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
